


Star Light, Star Bright

by Kmo325



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, I LOVE PROMPTO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmo325/pseuds/Kmo325
Summary: Just a nice quiet evening of star gazing with Prompto. <3





	Star Light, Star Bright

Another day, another battle. Once when Noct decided our next campsite would be on this high cliff, high above all the daemons and giving us a great view of the beach, I wasn’t gonna argue. We all settled in like we normally do with our campsite and Ignis pondered what he should cook this time. At least when traveling with him, he always made the best meals possible. Leave it to the advisor. The boys started arguing of what we should have. Gladio raised his fist up and yelled. 

“Cup noodles!”

Prompto stomped his foot and stood up from his seat. “No way! We had those like three days ago! Can’t you eat anything else other than Cup Noodles? I was thinkin’ about a big juicy steak! Man its making my mouth water thinking about it! Noct and (y/n) agree right?”

“Actually,” Noctis said. “I was thinking of maybe some orange cake. Something sweet.” I rolled my eyes.

“You always did prefer sweets over actual meals.” Ignis said chuckling slightly. The guys continued bantering about what to eat. I honestly wished I had packed a bag of chips so I could watch how this plays out. I looked up at the sky to see it was starting to get dark. I wanted to at least eat something before I was too tired to eat and before Ignis decides to serve us something in a can because of the guys bickering. 

“(Y/n) what do you think?” I blinked my eyes after zoning out to see the guys all staring. 

“What?” I asked. 

“What do you think we should have? Juicy steak right?” Prompto asked smirking with an eyebrow raised. He was too cute. I smiled before speaking up.

“I think we should do a Roast Stew.” The three bickering boys sighed in disappointment. 

“Guys just hear me out. A gardula sirloin is in the stew which is your favorite kind of meat Prompt. There’s tomatoes to give a sort of sweet taste for you Noct. And Gladio, c’mon man there’s potatoes in it and the roast is protein, way better for your figure then those cup noodles.” Ignis smiled proudly with his arms crossed. The guys looked at each other before agreeing.   
“Hell yeah let’s do it!” Prompto said jumping up and raising his fist. 

“Even though cup noodles are amazing, a roast doesn’t sound too bad now. Better for my health too.” Gladio said.

“Can’t argue with your logic (y/n). I nominate it too.” Noct said. I smiled proudly before Ignis got to work on the roast. While the rest of us were waiting, I decided to get my sleeping bag set up ahead of the fire. When I laid down, I had the perfect view of the beach and above me was a beautiful scene of the stars. I smiled at the calmness around. I heard footsteps behind me and Prompt plopped himself next to me.

“What’re you doin’ over here cutie? Don’t you wanna bunk with me in the tent later?” I smiled at the cute blonde before ruffling his hair.

“No offense Prompt, but I don’t think I can go through another night of getting only 2 hours of sleep from Gladio’s snoring. The stars and the beach are my bunkmates tonight babe.” Prompt leaned over and kissed my cheek. 

“Welp I’m gonna be bunking with you tonight too! I’ll keep you warm and stargaze together!” I nodded in agreement. 

“Sounds good my little Chocobo!” 

We all set down to a hefty meal. Everyone kept saying how my choice was a good idea and had something each of them liked. Once when everyone was done, we all chatted about our past and funny times before retiring for the night. I bid goodnight to the rest of the guys before me and Prompto set out our sleeping bags. The fire was dimming, which made it a bit darker. Prompt and I pushed our sleeping bags together and cuddled while looking up at the stars and enjoying the sound of the waves. 

“Hey babe?” I said.  
“Hmm?

“You remember how I said I didn’t wanna bunk in the tent because of Gladio’s snoring?” Prompto nodded and looked down at me while I was still staring at the stars.

“Well part of it is true. Yeah I can’t deal with 2 hour sleeping periods, but I also wanted to come out here and look at the beach and stars. Not just because it’s quiet, but also because its so soothing. There’s something about it that makes me feel better with what’s going on right now.” 

Prompt turned my head to face him. He gave me a gentle kiss before speaking.  
“What’s up? What’s bothering you beautiful?” I sighed slightly before giving an answer. 

“With the war. It’s hard to believe Noct’s dad is gone. Innocent people killed and now we’re being hunted. With the stars and the calming noise of the ocean, it gives me a peace of mind. It makes me feel like everything is okay in this moment. It makes me forget about the bad things and it’s almost like time is stopped when staring at the night sky. Like everything that’s going on is just a dream and that the stars are all we need.” 

Prompt was running his fingers through my hair as I continued talking. I put my hand on his cheek.

“And you,” I started. “You make me feel so safe and give me hope that we’re always gonna pull through any sticky situation we get ourselves into. Everytime you make me smile, it gives me that feeling that everything is okay. It’s hard for me to even explain it because it just makes me burst and gives me that positive feeling. Even though you say you’re really not a happy, go-lucky joker, I think you are. You come up with the best things to say and are always there to pick me up. You know how to make people smile out of the kindness of your heart. When it’s you and I, in this kind of environment, it feels like everything around us is frozen and we’re in our own world.” 

Prompto looked lost for words before planting a passionate kiss on me. I held him as close to me as I could as if fearing I would lose him. He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. 

“I’m gonna always be there for you. I’ll always be there to pick you up. Everyday is a gift for me when I see you smile. We’ve gotten this far and we’ll only go further, no turning back cutie.” Prompto quickly sat up straight up from me. I sat up with him. 

“Prompto what is it?” He didn’t say anything but pointed his finger to the sky. I followed his gaze and saw shooting stars falling from the sky. I gasped in surprise. It was beautiful. I wanted to almost cry from the sight. Prompt quickly sat up, grabbing his phone.

“I gotta get a picture of this!” I giggled at his enthusiasm. He snapped one, then two, then three with the ocean from the beach included. As I kept my eyes on the shooting star, I couldn’t help but notice a small clicking sound. I looked over to see Prompto with his phone in his hand, facing it towards me. He looked at the screen, love in his eyes. 

“That one is definitely a keeper.” He sat back down and showed me the picture. I was leaning back slightly on my hands, giving a small smile as I watching the shooting stars dance in the sky and give a glow to my face. I blushed slightly as I hid my face in his shoulder smiling. He laughed and kissed the top of my head before saying my name again. I looked up to see the camera of Prompt’s phone pointed at me and him. 

“One more picture.” I nodded eagerly before scooting close towards his back and snuggling into the side of his neck with my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on mine before we both gave cute smiles and he snapped the picture. I kissed his cheek and heard the snapping of the camera. He had the cheekiest grin on his face with that one. He put his phone down on the side of his sleeping bag before pulled me down with him and pressed another kiss to my lips. 

“I love you (y/n). We’re gonna fight this through to the end. We got each other to make it through this.” Prompto said rubbing his nose against mine. 

“I love you more Prompt. Don’t ever let me go.” He held me tightly to him.

“Never ever cutie.” We continued watching the shooting stars fall before we both fell asleep snuggled in each other’s arms. It was a magical night, never to be forgotten.


End file.
